HCPC28
is the 28th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 514th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The team land in Hawaii and meet the sister Pretty Cure team there. It quickly becomes apparent that the sisters are unable to stop feuding and they attempt to help them learn how to cooperate better. Summary In Paris, France, Cure Earl is fighting against a Saiark. Feeling overwhelmed by his defense, Earl shouts she won't allow herself to be defeated as one of the Merci Pretty Cure and attacks him without thinking. The Saiark is able to damage her, causing her to fall back and drop her giant paint brush. Just as the Macaroon Saiark was able to make the finishing move, Cure Honey appears singing her song and helps Cure Earl. On Pretty Cure Weekly, Masuko Miyo reports on Cure Honey helping Cure Earl. Earl defeats the Saiark with her finisher attack Pinceau Arc-en-ciel. Cure Honey smiles over to the Pretty Cure Weekly camera. Yuko returns to Pikarigaoka, with the other Cures excited about her travels, but they worry that she might split from the team. Suddenly, a distressed mascot named Aloalo shows up from the mirror and tells them that her partners, the Alo~ha Pretty Cure, were in trouble. While Yuko wanted to go help them alone, the others decided it was best that they come with her. They use the Resort PreCards before going through the mirror to Hawaii. When they arrived, instead of the warmth and sun they expected, they were greeted with cold temperatures and a frozen lake. They saw Cure Sunset and Cure Wave fighting the Saiarks led by another general named Madam Momere. Sunset was always angry at Wave for getting in the way and the two were arguing. While Sunset thought Wave was getting in the way, Wave thought that Sunset was not thinking her actions through. Their arguing delighted Madam Momere, who quickly defeated them before telling Sunset she is better off without Wave. The Happiness Charge Cures meet the Cures, whose civilian names are Ohana and Olina, and they tell them about how Momere had been attacking Hawaii for several days and because they could never agree on anything, they always get defeated by her. Yuko makes lunch for everyone as encouragement to try again. Momere appeared again and the two groups transformed and began to fight. Momere sends Choiarks to attack them, but Honey used Honey Ribbon Spiral, with Lovely changing into her Cherry Flamenco form to defeat them. Princess changes into her Macadamia Hula Dance form to attack the Saiark, which allowed Fortune to defeat the first one with Starlight Ascension. Sunset and Wave still argued among each other, resulting in Wave becoming injured and Momere mocking them. However, they finally put aside their differences and Honey healed them, allowing them to use Hawaiian Lino Ahua to purify the second Saiark, which angered Momere. As soon as she leaves, Hawaii thaws out and returns to normal. The groups were having lunch and Yuko thanks for helping changed Hawaii back. Hime fears that Yuko considered leaving the group because of what she had been doing, but Yuko assures her that she is staying with them, and they leave Hawaii. In the end, Blue is seen holding Axia, and he says that if they become more powerful, they could be able to unlock the Shining Make Dresser. Major Events * Cure Honey assists Cure Earl in the beginning, marking the first appearance of Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta since episode 11. *Hime thinks Yuko is leaving the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Team to become a International Pretty Cure but Yuko reveals she will never leave the Happiness Charge Team in the end. *The Alo~ha Pretty Cure, Cure Sunset and Cure Wave, their fairy partner Aloalo, as well as their civilian forms, Ohana and Olina, appear for the first time *Madam Momere makes her sole appearance. *The Shining Make Dresser is mentioned for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Cure Marine (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *Aloalo Villains *Madam Momere *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Masuko Miyo *International Pretty Cures **Cure Earl **Ohana / Cure Sunset **Orina / Cure Wave Trivia *Cure Marine gives the anniversary message for this episode. *This the third episode to have two Saiarks summoned and the second one where both are summoned by the same general. *Seiji does not appear in this episode. *The Trump of Love, a track from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure OST was used during the Alo~ha! Pretty Cure's finishing move. Errors *During one scene where Miyo talks about Cure Honey, she is seen with the front part of a LovePreBrace on her left arm. *Cure Fortune is seen with a PreChanMirror Bag on her hip when she shouldn't have one. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes